Flying Corsairs (defunct)
Flying Corsairs was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean. The crew last flew the flag of Black Widow. History of Flying Corsairs Flying Corsairs was founded on 28 August, 2006. Public Statement Heya Mates, Welcome to the Flying Corsairs! This crew formed after Flying Circus and Barbary Corsairs decided to unite. Yer captain is Tramontane and is supported by a fantastic team of SOs and crew members. Any problems whatever they are feel always free to ask yer So's and Captain, we are always there to help ye. Fair Sails, Tramontane Crew Articles We have some rules so please take the time to look at them before you join our adventure... General Rules First of all some rules which have to be respected by everybody: #PTB (permission to board) - When you wish to board a ship, please request PTB on crew chat and wait till the officer in charge (OIC) to grant you permission to board. This rule is very important since some people are transporting very expensive goods or are on a Pvp-hunt. #Always listen to the OIC after boarding a ship. #No sword fighting, drinking, playing treasure drop etc. during the pillage. Lazers will be planked after first warning. #If you really need to go during a pillage, please leave before battle. Please let the OIC know at least 5 minutes before leaving so that a replacement can be found. #Respect all members of the crew. Abuse, insults and excessive swearing will NOT be tolerated. If you are being harrassed by another crew member, please let and SO or the captain know. #Please do not request guns, or take a gunning station on the pillage unless the OIC has ordered you to do so. #Do not ask for promotions while pillaging, this can be discussed when ported. #If you are a new to the game take navy missions to familiarise yourself with the puzzles. You can visit www.puzzlepirates.com forums, or http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Main_Page for any questions or extra information. ALSO if you have any more questions or would like extra tips, feel free to ask any Senior Officer or the Captain. #Please TEAM in swordfighting/rumble battles (To team: click on the portrait of the person which you want to attack, a dot will appear in colours of your sword/bludgeon. Click on an enemy with at least one other dot - once there are at least two dots, the person is being teamed on). Good teaming is a key to the success in sea battles. Never team more than 3 people on one person, usually team in the groups of 2 or 3 people. When attacking bots, leave the bot with the hat till LAST - don't attack him/her. #Don't spam chat screens. If you are having a one-on-one conversation, please use the "/tell" command. #As there are a lot of people from different nationalities in our crew, crew/vessel/officer/flag officer chats are reserved to only English. Please use "/tell" when having a conversation in non-english languages. #No begging in crewchat! #Not following the rules above can lead to an expel out off the crew after ye had at least 3 warnings. Officer Rules 1. Never leave other people's ships on uninhabited islands. 2. Restock ship as outlined in the officer bulletin board on the ships. If there is no restock outlined, use the following as standard: *Sloops 70 small cannonballs and 20 rum *Cutters 100 small cannonballs and 30 rum *Brigs 150 medium cannonballs and 100 rum *Frigates 250 large cannonballs and 150 rum 3. Only set sail with 5 or more people on board. you are an experienced bnavver or are transporting cargo 4. Please be aware of allies. Do not attack allied ships. If you do attack an allied ship by accident, do not shoot or grapple. Send the bnavver a /tell, apologise, and state that you will disengage, or let them beat you. 5. Remember that if you attack blue ships you may be counter-attacked by the Black Ship. Be wary - it is risky. Promotion Rules *Cabin Person: Just ask! Join, work hard and have fun! *Pirate: Show us ye can follow orders, join pillages and work hard. Practice your gunning - we'd prefer master guns, but this is negotiable if you demonstrate other good skills!! Buy a pirate badge. *Officer: Broads in at least 5 piracy skills. Willingness to learn, join pillages, get along with other crew members. Practice battle navigation. Purchase an officer badge. *Fleet Officer: Same as officer. At least 4 masters or above in piracy skills (battle navigation compulsory). Posses the deed to a ship. *Senior Officer: Must show dedication and loyalty to the crew. Demonstrate care for others in the crew and willingness to help lower ranks learn. Participate in pillages and contribute to crew and flag maintenance and functioning. Must be approved by the Captain and all existing SOs. Certain ranks can also be given because as special reward or loyalty to the crew!